fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harley Lopez
Harley Vieno '''( ハーレー・ロペス) is a former dark mage of the Shadow Grim Guild and current Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, where she is a member of Team Harley. She is the granddaughter of '''Reyna Vieno and ancestor of Antionette Vieno, one of the most powerful mages in existence and the leader of 'The Seven Saints '''and the original owner of The Jewel Box. Appearence Harley is a young woman with long raven black hair and grey eyes. On her left cheek is scar put there when she was a child by Valentine Pelinski. She has an very athletic, curvaceous build with bigger hips and bust. Her normal attire consists of a blue undershirt with a black bra, black pants with chains along the belt line, thick brown boots and her grandmother's necklace, and silver earrings. Her Fairy Tail stamp is navy blue and is located on her left hand. She is also seen wearing a sheer white-button up shirt cuffed around her wrists with a black jacket, showing her bust, underneath she wears black pants with thick boots with golden accents. Around her neckline is a expensive silver necklace. Personality Harley as a young girl has been groomed to be a powerful Mage and has been told of her family's legacy. She grew up without a mother figure and because of being raised by her father and living with many boys, acts more "''manly" and tomboyish than her grandmother would like her to. But because of her influence she is sometimes very girly, but is rarely thorough out the series being able to connect with the overly feminine characters. Although she has huge sex appeal, she feels uncomfortable when guys look at her or comment about it and would rather her friends not even comment on it. She is confident in her abilities as a mage and has a very passionate spirit with a love for studying magic and different techniques. While others may judge her as stuck up — she's headstrong, stubborn and will not go down without a fight in anything she does. Besides her interest in Magic, she is very interested in history and has a wide based knowledge on the history of the Jewel Box especially and the History of Earth Land. Although her grandmother advised against it, she started practicing dark magic earlier in her teen years. Her favorite color is Blue. She is a member of the Vieno Family, one of the wealthiest and powerful families in Fiore, formerly Joya. Harley is headstrong and stubborn and a natural born leader. Harley loves jokes and will often joke during battle even though Kai will give her a look of annoyance at it. She's very caring and loving but also cunning and calculating and likes to have her enemies feel pain, often appearing very sadistic during battles that go through a long time. She's bright and sometimes naive and playful with her friends, never appearing serious unless in battle or if something really ticked her off. The only person she's shy around is Kai. History Abilities